M1N3CR4FT
by Vertris
Summary: There is a mysterious file only Xavier can fix most of his best friends are dead He's the only one who can avenge them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys It's been a long time i've been on fanfiction due to school -_-  
But anyways I'm canceling Death of a Dream I'm going to make this M rated due to Gore and Swearing  
But on with the story :)**

* * *

I am Xavier the only survivor of the Killing Massacre of the unknown file called "M1N3CRAFT"  
So it starts like this...

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

I am an ordinary Minecraft fan named Xavier.  
I've been searching a lot of time for Minecraft account generators or hacks because we don't have any money,  
But while searching on Google i found a file called "M1N3CRAFT"  
I thought it was a pretty cool name for a generator  
So I called my friends on Skype  
They're Mark, Chris, Ryan, Ian, and Carter  
"Hey! i found a minecraft premium account generator!"  
"That's cool!" Mark said  
"Eh! you guys have fun with your generator i already have premium" Carter bragged  
"Stop it Carter" Ian replied  
"Alright so here's the link"  
After i gave them the link i was the first one to try it  
it was just about 1.5 MB  
So once it finished I ran it  
It was just like any ordinary generator but once i tried generating a code  
It was really creepy  
It said this  
"Y0U 4R3 4LL G0NN4 D13!"  
"Guys don't use the generator!"  
But seems they already used it  
"Aaahhh! What's that?!" Chris asked  
"Why is there a creepy picture of Carter getting killed?!" Mark replied  
"Where?!" I asked  
"See it for yourself" Ian said  
I saw it, It was really gross that it made me puke over my keyboard  
"Guys What is it?" Carter asked  
"NO!" I shouted  
"We should figure this out tomorrow" Mark replied  
"Yes, I think that's a good idea" I answered  
We just needed time to figure all this out.

* * *

**Finally finished it! anyways this is rated M due to gore and cussing lol  
I would really like some reviews to my story though :)  
See you next time guys!  
**-  
**PeAcE OuT**


	2. Carter's Death

**Hey guys! BTW it was my birthday yesterday _ lol  
So yea! let's get on with it! :)**

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

We were trying gonna exit Skype then suddenly Scarlett Joined  
"Hey guys i saw you were online so i joined" Scarlett said with happiness  
"NO! Pls get away from this conversation!" Mark Shouted  
"Umm what's happening?" Scarlett asked  
"Well we download M1N3CR4FT then a picture of Carter getting skinned was shown" Ian replied  
"You stupid asshole! You shouldn't have said that!" Chris shouted angrily  
"Alright I'm gonna search M1N3CR4FT" Scarlett said  
"No Scarlett, Please don't do it" I answered  
"Oh my fucking god! What's this?!" Scarlett said  
"Holy shit we're screwed" Ian answered  
"Goddammit Ian let's fix this tomorrow" Mark replied  
"I Agree i think we need more time to get this all out"

* * *

**The next day**

**Mark's POV**

I was checking the news for anything new since what happened last night  
Then suddenly I saw  
"Boy killed gruesomely"  
The house looks like Carter's house  
So i thought something bad happened to Carter  
I called Xavier, Ian, Chris but i didn't call Ryan since he was on a trip today  
I told them to meet me at Carter's house  
We all meeted at Carter's house it was full of police tape  
But there were no police guarding the house  
So we came in  
"Oh God i think what M1N3CR4FT did was true" Xavier told us  
"I think so too" I replied  
We split up to find Carter's body  
"HEY GUYS! THIS IS GROSS" Ian shouted  
We all saw Carter's body  
Skinned, Parts of skin Burned and almost eaten  
Chris was the first one to vomit on the floor since it was totally gross  
But it got even worse  
We were finding more for clues I entered the room where Carter's Brain parts, Entrails, even eyeballs where on the floor  
And I saw Blood writing on the walls too  
It said something like this "Y0U 4R3 4LL G0NN4 P4Y!"  
I ran out and headed to my home  
I locked myself in the room trying to remove all those horrifying sights  
Then suddenly my Computer turned on  
The desktop wasn't normal  
No icons.  
No taskbar.  
And the wallpaper has a writing in blood that was hyper-realistic and it said "Y0U'R3 N3XT M4RK"

* * *

**Chris' POV**

We searched everywhere for Mark  
But I saw something too  
"I 4M H3R0BR1N3 4ND Y0U W1LL 4LL P4Y!"  
It was Herobrine?  
I told everyone except Mark that Herobrine was the killer  
They all Believed  
But we still kept searching for Mark  
Then when we got outside we saw Mark's room with the lights on  
So we got in his house  
He was the only one in his House  
Then we got to his room  
"Mark?" I asked  
His head was on a pillow but blood were formed on his pillow  
I lifted his head  
His nose were bleeding but he was still alive  
I guess he fainted from all those horrifying things we saw  
We returned to our own homes  
But one think was on my mind  
How did Herobrine Escape?

* * *

**Yesh! Finally finished the chapter!  
I would appreciate if you guys would pls review this story  
thanks for reading see ya next time!**

PeAcE OuT


	3. Carter's Flashback

**Hey guys! After a long day at school I decided to give every characters a flashback before they died so yea!  
This is gonna be Carter's Flashback :)**

* * *

_Carter's Flashback_

* * *

**Carter's POV**

I was scared after hearing them say about me dying  
But In didn't believe them  
It was already 1:06 AM in the morning so i really need some sleep  
I don't get scared easily but this time I was really scared  
So I just laid in my bed and put my covers on  
I even took a pillow so i can cover it on my head  
I slept but Nightmares were going through my head.

* * *

_1 hour later_

* * *

I woke up to a loud thud on the living room  
So I ran to my Mother's room  
I didn't see my Mom so i guessed she just wanted some water  
I went downstairs to ask my Mom what was that loud thud  
But I saw her  
DEAD.  
She was hanging on the ceiling with her intestines hanged too  
Her eye sockets were bloody red and her eyeballs were nowhere to be found  
then a writing on the wall says "1M C0M1NG F0R Y0U C4RT3R"  
He was after me  
I need to run  
I ran to the door then a guy with a Herobrine mask jumped out of nowhere  
Then I tried running away but he caught my foot  
He kept dragging me until we reached his Warehouse  
It was pretty old and I was crying in pain from all the blood i had while he kept dragging me  
He lifted me on his shoulder and put me in a chair and tied it  
Then started torturing me by getting a screwdriver and stabbing it to my eye  
I felt weak and now I can't speak  
He then took a Machete then started chopping my skin  
I can feel it go through my flesh  
He finnaly gut of the flesh then started getting all my Intestines  
I saw him eat it  
Then afterwards everything goes black

* * *

_So The guy took carter's dead body to his house and hanged him to the ceiling  
He also wrote with Carter's blood on the walls  
So his other friends could solve the mystery but even H3R0BR1N3 knows only one will live among_ them  
Xavier_ it's up to you._

* * *

**Pretty short right but it's a flashback so the flashback may be short or long  
But anyways i would really appreciate if you guys would review my story  
Thanks for your time reading this! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

PeAcE OuT


	4. A Moment to Relax

**Hey guyz! it's been about 1 day since the end of our Leadership training  
Anyways I'm gonna continue this story!**

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

I can't believe it, Carter is dead, We attended his funeral about 3 days from the incident.  
We cried so much after one of our friends died,  
We all needed to get rid of all this depression  
We all met up at my house,  
Mark brought his tablet to play Dead Trigger, Chris and Scarlett talked about some stuff about evidence, Me and Ian decided to use the computer, but we didn't do the same on the computers  
Ian just played Black Ops  
And I just watched the final episode of Epic Rap Battles of History, I really memorize the lyrics

Here let me sing you the lyrics:

Rasputin:

Cool mustache, Wario

Try messing with the mad monk, you'll be sorry, yo

How many dictators does it take

To turn an empire into a union of ruinous states?

It's a disgrace what you did to your own people

Yo daddy beat you like a dog and now you're evil!

You're from Georgia, sweet Georgia

And history books unfold ya

As a messed up mutha fucka bent in the mind

Who built a superpower, but he paid the price

With the endless destruction of Russian lives

If you're the man of steel, I spit kryptonite!

Big dick mystic, known to hypnotize

I can end you with a whisper to your wife

Stalin:

Look into my eyes, you perverted witch

See the soul of the man who made Mother Russia his bitch!

You think I give a fuck about my wife?

My own son got locked up in prison, and I didn't save his life!

You got off easy when they pickled that moose cock

I'll leave your neck in a noose in a trench and shot

Your whole family, shot! All your wizard friends, shot!

Anyone who sold you pierogi, shot!

Starve you for days till you waste away

I even crushed motherfuckers when I'm laid in state

Pride of Lenin, took Trotsky out of the picture

Dropped a hammer on you harder than I bitch-slapped Hitler

Lenin:

I have no pride for you

Who ruined everything my revolution was doing

To stop the Bourgeoisie

I fought the bondage of classes. The proletariat masses

Have brought me here to spit a thesis against both of yo asses!

Let me start with you there, Frankenstein!

Looking like something out of R.L. Stine!

It's hip-hop chowder, red over white

Cause the Tsar's wife can't do shit tonight

And Joseph, you were supposed to be my right-hand man

But your loyalty shriveled up like your right hand, man!

Our whole future was bright! You let your heart grow dark

And stopped the greatest revolution since the birth of Marx!

Gorbachev:

(Knock Knock Knock Knock)

Did somebody say birth marks?

Yo, I'm the host with the most glasnost

Assholes made a mess and the war got cold

Shook hands with both Ronald's, Reagan and McDonald's, no doubt

If your name end with "in", time to get out!

I have the balls to let Baryshnikov dance, player!

Tore down that wall like the Kool-Aid Man, oh yeah!

You two need yoga. You need to shower

And you all need to learn how to handle real power!

Putin:

Did somebody say real power?

Дa, you want to mess with me

I spit hot borsch when I'm crushing these beats

Blow it up like a tuba while I'm balling in Cuba

Doing judo moves and schooling every Communist сука

I'm a president in my prime, my enemies don't distract me

The last man who attacked me lived a half-life, so Comrade, come at me!

You don't know what you're doing, when you try to bust a rhyme against a mind like Putin

You'll find that the ex-KGB is the best MC in the ex-CCCP!

* * *

I really laughed the whole time, Then I noticed that Scarlett and Chris stopped talking and was going to come towards me.  
[Oh No! Not Now!]  
[C'mon it's just revealing in the later chapters it will be real romance]  
[Dammit!, Alright Fine!, but you need to pay me!]  
[Sure 30 bucks? Deal?]  
[Yes]  
I remembered that i had a crush on her for a long time, and I hope she doesn't ask me if I have a crush on her.

* * *

**Scarlett's POV**

I was nervous of telling him that i had a crush on him for a long time, even though I told Chris my secret he told me to go tell it to him.  
When I told him that I had a crush on him, I thought he was gonna say he didn't had a crush on me  
so I just walked away,  
but he grabbed me by the hand and told me that he also had a crush on Me  
I was really surprised that i asked him "really?"  
He answered "Yes"  
I had a weird feeling in my heart  
[Dammit! i don't want to say this but..]  
It was Love  
[Noooooo! Noo! Nooo! *Blows up*]  
[Heee Heeee Heee Heee]

* * *

**Dammit! it took over me! but anyways it was just a few POVs but still thanks for reading  
And please give a review i would really appreciate it :)**

PeAcE OuT


	5. Chris and Mark's Death

**Hey guys I'm back from school and umm i'm gonna change this to rated T so yea! on with the story :)**

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

I can't believe it she actually loves me, After she walked away and back to her chair I ran to my room to jump in excitement but really carefully because I don't want Scarlett to hear me, Suddenly I got a texxt message from Ryan that he's coming back next Monday.  
This was basically excitement but also kind of scary be cause a Killer is after us, I wanted some softdrinks for all of us so I made Mark and Chris go get some Coke.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

Me and Mark went to the kitchen to the kitchen to go get drinks as what Xavier said and when we got to the kitchen the back door was open  
We didn't mind it and went to get the drinks I brought the Coke and Mark just took some Rootbeer after we closed the refrigerator we saw a man wearing a Herobrine mask and holding a knife.  
He said evilly "I'm coming for you"  
We both ran but while running Mark threw some of the Drinks at the stranger but it seems like he dodged it, then he threw the knife at Mark's right leg, He fell on the floor I tried to help him but then something hit me on the head  
I blacked out.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

We woke up in a warehouse I was tied to a chair and my chair was tied to a rope that lead to a Grinding Machine, Chris' chair was tied on the roof and at the bottom was a big aquarium full of Piranhas he also had big cuts on his arms, We tried to get out but then a dark voice said "I am Herobrine, You have awoken me by using M1N3CR4FT, And you all have to pay" Then everything starts moving The grinding machine, the ropes, even Chris' chair was slowly going down to the aquarium, I can feel the blades piercing through my flesh, Breaking my bones, Gore coming out.  
Goodbye.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

As I was slowly being lowered I saw Mark get brutally killed by the Machine, Gore were flying everywhere, Then blood drops from my cuts it attracted the Piranhas, As I was in the aquarium The Piranhas were eating me I could even see my bones but my life was fading away. Fast. Hope you survive.

* * *

_So the stranger took pictures of them getting killed and put them back at Xavier's home and wrote "SEE YOUR FRIENDS DIE" the stranger left with no traces_

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

What was taking Mark and Chris so long? So I checked the kitchen to see if they were there, All I saw as a mess, Cans of Coke and Rootbeer were on the floor, And the worst part was I saw a picture of Mark and Chris dead.  
I called Ian and Scarlett to the kitchen, Scarlett cried, Ian sat on the floor, I just took the picture and drove to the police I also brought Scarlett and Ian so there won't be more victims, When we were near to the station a black SUV drove right at us, We crashed.

* * *

**OK guys I finished da chapter! anyways remember I'm making this rated T  
Thank you for your time reading this I really appreciate some reviews. SEE YA NEXT TIME!  
**-  
PeAcE OuT


	6. Hospital Craziness

**What is up guys? So I'm updating the story! Lol I got an idea while sleeping at school becaus I was freaking tired but anyways On with** it!

* * *

_After Xavier, Scarlett,& Ian crashed, The citizens reported it to the police and sirens were coming, Ambulances and Police cars were on the driveway, The police asked how did the crash happen, They said that "They're driving to the police station but a mysterious black car drove right at them and just drove away", "A Hit & Run?" The police_ asked

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

I woke up to see myself in a hospital, I also see that Scarlett and Ian are still alive, "Thank God we're still alive" I say, I got off the bed to ask some doctors if they are alright, I walk to the hallway to see nothing but darkness and our room only had light, As i walk to the hallway I was getting scared thinking "What if the Stranger kills me here?", "What if they kill Ian and Scarlett?" Suddenly I see a paper on the wall and it was written with a red crayon, It said "

Привет Ксавье, я знаю, вы читаете это и вы не имеете достаточное время Ян собирается умереть

Запустить запустить маленький ребенок " I didn't understand it at all then I remembered there was a laptop at the desk near Scarlett's bed I opened it up to see a wallpaper saying "Никто не живет" I opened up Internet Explorer and loaded up notepad to open the languages and decode the message it said "

Hello Xavier, I know you are reading this and you don't have enough time Ian is going to die

Run Kid run" Oh no! Ian is about to die? I ran to pour room to check If he's still alive I saw him still lying on the bed and Scarlett was waking up, I woke up Scarlett and Tried to wake up Ian but he didn't respond, I tried splashing him water and still didn't work, then I checked his pulse.  
He was gone.  
The lights in the hallway opened and doctors were coming from the hallway, I ran to the doctors and told them my friend is dying, We waited outside for the doctors to come out, We asked if he's alive but they said he was gone, Why?

* * *

**Scarlett's POV**

We needed to find out why this stranger likes to kill us, So I checked out the website and viewed it's source, The creator put a bunch of binary codes in it, leading to some messages I decoded them and found out who the real killer is!, I told Xavier about the Message but I still couldn't believe it, Why would he do it? We reported it to the police and they promised us that they will fix the problem, With Ian gone and Our friend a traitor, This has really gone bad I needed some sleep IT was eleven thirty, I prayed that this mess would stop and everything would be back to normal, After a few hours later I heard something downstairs, It was Xavier badly injured he also told me to run I didn't run I just wanted Xavier safe then a hand was pulling my legs Then something hard hit my head. I felt dizzy.

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

I told Scarlett but she didn't listen, I don't want her to die She's basically my love, It should've been me!, I was crying so much that my tears mixed with my blood and now I'm getting crazy, Laughing Maniacally, And I got a Knife from the kitchen and starting stabbing myself. IT FELT GOOD.


End file.
